Uchiha Zexyō
, Body Flicker Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Flight Technique, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Substitute Technique, Summoning Technique (Newts), , Generic Sealing Technique, Memory Erasing Seal, Sealing Tag, Five-Seal Barrier, , Black Dream, Bringer of Darkness Technique, Dōjutsu: Powerful Calm, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Interrogation Genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, , Multiple Wood Release Clones Technique, Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees, Wood Release: Dense Woodland Wall, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, , , , , , , , , , , , |teams=}} History Uchiha, Zexyō grew up as an orphan in Konoha: the only members of his immediate family murdered in cold blood. As an orphan, he often secluded himself from the other children, the trauma of having his only relatives torn so violently away from him leaving him emotionally scarred for some time. He had already been enrolled in the academy before the tragic events, being only the age of 8 years old. After a relatively short year at the academy, the boy would graduate at the top of his class, receiving his headband and the title of Genin. Three years into his status as Genin, the now 13 year old boy would prove his worth, passing his Chuunin exam, one of the few to do so in that year. For the next two years, he would remain within Konoha, carrying out missions and leading a somewhat normal life. However, seeking further fulfillment, he decided that it would be in his best interest to leave his home and seek out a greater purpose. It was then that he would start to form the organization known as Tenmei Residing in the islands of Mizu no Kuni, the organization had become somewhat of an island of misfits, taking in many who were either missing-nin or simply defectors who had nowhere else to go. Being the leader of such an organization came with plenty of stress, as there were always those who thought he wasn't fulfilling his duties as their leader and guardian. Zexyō headed Tenmei for two years before staging his own death and passing on leadership to a man by the name of Uchiha, Tenzo. After sneaking off and taking on the alias of Yō, the man started to spread quiet rumors about himself, starting off in small villages, that he was what some would call a seer, hence his title of Senkensha. He would spend the next two years in secrecy, gathering data as well as DNA from surviving members of the Senju clan. Applying DNA to himself using the intelligence he had gathered, he was able to awaken the Rinnegan in himself, having awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan upon witnessing the deaths of his closest family. Personality In his younger years, following his own staged death, the personality he had taken on with his new alias left him as someone most people preferred to avoid, often making rude remarks and otherwise being a nasty individual. This was to save himself the pain of getting close to someone and losing them, as he had several times in the past. However, now into his mid-twenties, he is a much more approachable person. While still weary of forming new relationships, he at least has strayed away from his hostile disposition and can talk with people without making stabs at them in any way. The young man possesses an almost supernatural intuition, making him very observant and very effectively on guard at all times. However, he carries himself rather casually, usually seen with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants. This has lead to him generally having a very laissez faire disposition. Of course, there are exceptions to every rule, and caught in a poor mood he would certainly not seem so lax if approached in an abrasive manner. In his spare time, he tends to wander aimlessly, either deep in thought or simply clearing his mind to allow fresh new ideas to flood his head once more. Appearance Standing at roughly six feet in height, the young man is a slender, yet muscular Caucasian with dark, almost black, hair. He is usually seen wearing a dark robe, over the standard issue mesh t-shirt along with dark gray pants that allow him complete maneuverability. Strapped to his waist is his ninja tools pouch which mostly carries emergency medical supplies, as his primary weapons remain sealed within his wrists. A tan colored strap holds three short blades to his back, though they are mostly for display. He has been noted to be very attractive, especially later into his early adulthood after parting ways with Guruguru (whom served as a full body suit to help his recovery after using Samsara of Heavenly Life to resurrect Bocchiere from the Edo Tensei state). Given his relaxed attitude, he generally will display a very bored or lazy expression with his eyes hardly opened half way. Concerning his Rinnegan, his is unique to others in that in addition to the characteristic ripple pattern, his version of the doujutsu is red in color, and displays six tomoe surrounding the pupil: three on the first ring and the other three on the second ring from the center. Abilities Zexyō boasts a plethora of abilities, his Rinnegan allowing him the usage of all five chakra natures. He has also trained his doujutsu to allow him the use of all six paths. Having awakened Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Zexyō is able to change between having his Mangekyō Sharingan and his Rinnegan active at will. Once successfully integrating Senju DNA into his own cells, Zexyō eventually gained the ability to use Wood Release, and later his Rinnegan. However, it is not just his Kekkei Genkai that Zexyō is equipped with. He has an exceptional knack for Kenjutsu, as well as multitudes of varying Ninjutsu. Having gained a certain degree of mastery over Kenjutsu, it goes without saying that he is also rather skilled in Taijutsu. Special Equipment Aside from the standard ninja tools possessed by most nin, Zexyō also wields a greatsword aptly named Ryūhada. This massive sword is incredibly similar to Samehada in that it is crafted from the skin of a dragon, the dragon's chakra sealed within it. This makes it a sentient sword, like its brother, that can absorb chakra. However, Ryūhada maintains a fire-natured chakra versus the water-nature of Samehada. Like Samehada, this sword grows larger the more chakra that is absorbs, also showing a mouth lined with sharp teeth. However, its mouth resembles that of a dragon where Samehada has a more shark-like set of teeth. From its mouth, Ryūhada is able to produce flames like the dragon it was crafted from. This ability seems to be activated with the use of a kata, as are most ninjutsu techniques. Zexyō keeps this sword within a seal tattooed on his right wrist, allowing him to summon it and return it at will. Aside from that, the Daimyō has also been seen using a gunbai with a large kusarigama attached by a six foot chain. He keeps this along with several other various ninja tools sealed within a seal on his left wrist, allowing him to summon and return them at will. Category:Male